The present invention relates in general to a system for locating a vessel that has sunk. This invention is useful in the salvaging of vessels that have sunk and is particularly adapted to bringing quick assistance to the survivors from a sunken vessel. It is understood that the principles of this invention, although explained in the context of a vessel, may also be applied, for example, to airplanes.
There are a great many disasters that occur at sea with the loss of many lives when a vessel sinks, sometimes quite unexpectedly with the captain of the vessel being unable to send any signals to indicate his exact position at the time of the sinking.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a system for locating the position of a vessel at the time that the vessel sunk.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vessel location system that ejects a box or the like at the time of sinking which can be later retrieved. The box has registered therein, preferably the type of accident that caused the shipwreck. In this box is registered any faults that may have occurred, either at the time of shipwreck or therebefore.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vessel location system as set forth in the preceding object wherein the box that is ejected has aboard, a radio transmitting means that is capable of emitting signals to permit retrieval of the box by a rescue party. In the box there is registered the longitude and latitude of the vessel at the time of the shipwreck and also the day, hour and minute at the time of the shipwreck.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vessel location system incorporating the ejectable box and which further has illumination means to make it easier for identification by rescuers especially in the nighttime.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a release mechanism that is water-activated so as to automatically eject the radio transmitter box at the time of shipwreck. The release mechanism may also be used in accordance with the invention for automatically ejecting from the vessel other rescue equipment such as life savers or life boats.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic sea compass that automatically and continuously registers the longitude and latitude of the vessel at all times. The ejectable box is preferably provided with a printing system so that the longitude and latitude readings can be registered especially at the time of shipwreck.